Setting Up The Perfect Date
by Sdiamondstar
Summary: Sota is annoyed at the fact that Hori and Miyamura never went on a real date, so he wants to change that. [HorixMiyamura]


(**A/N: I love this manga so much that I have decided to write a fanfiction about it. I use their last names because I am so use to it and using their first names the story was weird. Well I hope you enjoy!)**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Horimiya~**

* * *

Sota knew all too well about his older sister and Miyamura's relationship. Everyday the two of them would hang out and usually talk about things that Sota wasn't old enough to understand. Their daily meet ups have made Sota feel like he was just a third wheel, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that despite the two actually being involved in a romantic relationship, they have never been on an actual date! This frustrated Sota because he would usually sit in the playground for hours after school just for Hori and Miyamura to get their 'alone time', and poor Sota has had enough of it. He knew exactly what to do to fix the issue.

The next morning, Sota woke up very early before anybody else in his household. He eagerly rushed into Hori's room and left a yellow sticky note on top of her drawer. If Sota wanted this plan of his to work, then he had to learn on how to prepare his own meals for himself. Sota was able to make himself a bowl of cereal from watching Hori prepare one for him numerous times before. After he was finished eating, he snatched his small backpack and proceeded out the door.

Once the door was fully shut, Hori had finally awaken from her sleep. A silent groan escaped from her mouth as she struggled to get off of her comfortable bed. She noticed the sticky note that Sota had placed on top of her drawer earlier. Rubbing her eyes, she began to examine the note her younger brother had left for her. "Oh, so he is having friends over." She said before making her way to the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Kyoko, you're here!" Yuki blurted out, running to embrace Hori in a tight hug.

"Yuki, I am always here. Where else do you think I would be?"

"No where in particular. Do you have some time to spare after school so we can hang out and get some ice cream?"

"Sorry Yuki, but I have something important to do after school."

Yuki pouted at Hori's response. She rarely ever got the opportunity to hang out with Hori after school hours. "Okay" Yuki sighed before going back to her seat.

Hori felt bad about turning down her friend's offer, but she couldn't leave Sota at home by himself. She then spotted Miyamura erasing random scribbles on the black board. It was hard for Hori to spot him easily now that he had a hair cut.

"Miyamura" Hori called, handing him the sticky note, "Sota is having some friends over and he wants you to help make the dessert."

Miyamura took a look at the note before handing it back to Hori. "I would love to help out Sota." He smiled, causing Hori's face to turn into a light shade of red.

XXXXXX

Once school was over for the day, the two of them went directly to Hori's house.

"I'm home!" Hori shouted out. There was no response. "Looks like he isn't back yet." She sighed as she slid on her pink slippers.

Miyamura walked over to her kitchen and pulled out a white bowl form the cabinet. "We should start making the pastries as a surprise for Sota and his friends." Miyamura knew a lot about making sweet desserts, so he was able to pull out all the ingredients needed to make the pastries.

Hori simply nodded; agreeing with his decision. She tied her hair back into a pony tail and proceeded to do her fair share in the commitment.

As they were working diligently on the sweet pastries, Sota finally arrived home from school. He had a suspicion that Hori and Miyamura were back from school, but he had to check to be one hundred percent sure so his plan could work. Sota was able to retrieve a nearby crate box that was left in front of the neighbor's house. He placed it directly under the window and climbed up on it, getting a better view of Hori and Miyamura. His plan was working beautifully. He could see Hori and Miyamura cooking the food he had asked them to in the note.

He couldn't waltz inside using the front door because they would interrogate him with questions like _where are your friends?_ or _what was the note for_? His options for going through the back door was out of the question because it would lead him to the kitchen. His only option was to go through one of the windows in the side of the house. Sota picked up the crate and dragged it underneath another window. It was a little bit of a struggle for him due to his miniature structure, but he was able to get inside the house without either Hori or Miyamura noticing. Sota quickly went into the storage room to grab all the things he needed. Sota's mother kept a lot of stuff in the storage, stuff that she said she might need for "later."

Sota tip-toed down the hallway, with his arms full of stuff people would usually set up with when they are on a date. He was carrying various items such as a table cloth, candles, and napkins. Sota let out a small sigh of relief when he was able to reach the small table, which was positioned in the middle of the living room. Sota took a glance at Hori and Miyamura to make sure they haven't noticed him yet. The two were still focused on getting all the pastries done. Knowing that the coast was clear, he went back to setting up the table. He put the white table cloth over it and placed the candles on the center. The table set up looked perfect, and the only thing that was missing was the fire to light up the candle and set the mood.

Sota quickly tip-toed across the hall to go into his parent's room. To much of his luck, he was able to find a red lighter laying noticeably along the edge of table near the king size bed. He tip-toed back into their living room in order to light up the candle. Sota took a sniff of the nice aroma that filled up the room and then took a few steps back to admire the wonderful scenery he had created. "Perfect." He said as he went to climb through the window where he'd enter from.

XXXXX

"Ah, we're finally finished." Hori cheered, placing her hands on her hips. It took them nearly two hours to finish making the desserts.

"Don't you think we went a little overboard with the cooking? I mean, I don't think he is having that many friends come over." Miyamura asked.

"Well it is better to have more than what we need than less." She replied, taking pride in the work that she did. There were various kinds of sweets laid out on the table; from cupcakes, to cookies, to even dumplings! Her pride was cut short when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouted.

Coming inside was Sota. He was ready to commence his plan. He had one of his arms wrapped around his stomach and his other hand supporting him for balance.

"Sota, are you okay?" Hori rushed to her brother's aid.

"No" he groaned, "I just have a tummy ache."

"Where are your friends?" she asked.

"I had to cancel it because tummy hurts really badly."

Hori sighed, "Well looks like you can't eat sweets, so it's best to go to your room and rest. That's a shame, we worked so hard to surprise you. I guess there is no use to eat these sweets now, might as well save it for another time."

"No big sis, how about you and big bro eat some of the sweets. They're much better when they are hot." Sota said, making his way to his room.

"So Miyamura, do you want to eat some?" Hori asked, making her way to the living room.

"Ah yes" He replied as he followed her into the living room.

When they reached the living room, both of their jaws nearly dropped at the sight in front of them. The table was set up beautifully and the lighting of the room was dim, which made the scenery even more gorgeous.

Sota couldn't help but giggle silently to himself as he watched their reaction to his work. He was observing them from behind the wall that parted the kitchen and the living room.

"Um...Miyamura, do you want to sit down?" Hori asked, taking her spot on the floor.

"Sure." He sat across the table from her.

The two felt awkward, they had never intended for things to end up like this. The silence filled the room and Sota had to bring up a conversation before things got even more awkward. Sota sneaked over to the music player that was not too far from his original hiding spot. He examined the different types of CDs before picking one that he thought would set the mood even more.

A loud harmonic sound started playing on the radio, breaking the silence that had filled up the room. The loud sound then turned into a song with a beautiful melody. The melody of the music was easy for Hori to recognize what song it was. She started to sing along.

"Seems like you really like this song Hori." Miyamura said as he watched the girl snapping her fingers to the song.

"I do. My mom use to play this song all the time when I was little."

Miyamura got up from the floor and reached out his hand towards her. "Care for a dance?"

Hori could feel her cheeks heat up from his question. She smiled and took his offer. "Sure." She placed her hands gently on his, helping herself get up.

The two of them started dancing and twirling around the living room, matching perfectly to the rhythm of the music.

Hori giggled,"I didn't know you were such a great dancer."

"Well I am not the biggest fan of dancing, but this song is really nice and the beat is easy to follow."

The song began to slow down a bit and Hori rested her head on Miyamura's chest. He was a little shock at first, but he pulled her closer into a light hug; still following the now slow rhythm. Sota smiled looking at the two of them look so peaceful. It was a nice sight especially since he really liked them.

Once the song was over, Miyamura and Hori took their places back to the table. They enjoyed some of the sweets that had remain, until Miyamura noticed the time.

"It's getting late." Miyamura said, making his way to get his stuff. "Thanks Hori, I did have a lot of fun."

Hori followed right behind him,"Yeah, I did too."

Miyamura smiled at Hori when he noticed the light red glow on her cheeks. He found it cute and couldn't help but give her a kiss on her cheek.

"We should do this again." He whispered in her ear, before putting his shoes on.

Hori's face now was the color of a cherry. This was the first time he had kissed her ever since they were dating, and the tone in his voice made her blush even more.

He noticed her face turn even redder. He started to giggle silently to himself, "Hori, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I-I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door behind him. Hori felt like a total dork blushing so much in front of him. There was still one question on her mind though- _who did all off this?_ The romantic scenery, the lights, the music; it just all seemed set up. She smiled to herself; she would have to thank whoever did this. Then she went upstairs to go to her room. When she left, Sota came out from his hiding spot. He felt victorious and his plan went perfectly. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow to see the two of them together.


End file.
